


Once In a Lifeline

by lobbly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobbly/pseuds/lobbly
Summary: Chanyeol begins to struggle and squrim, only stopping when he feels the nails of the black haired man dig into his face."I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man says softly.Can Chanyeol even call this thing a man? It still had blood all over it's face, making Chanyeol panic ever more.This is how I die."P-please stop" Chanyeol manages to cry out, his heart going miles an hour in his chest."why would I do that love?" He hears a breathy chuckle beside his ear, disrupting the pounding of his heart. Chanyeol begins to let tears stream down his face, his lungs still struggling from the lack of air."I-I won't tell them what you did" He pleads out.The man ignoring him, lets go of his face with a soft smile. An expression so out of tune with the situation completely."You look exactly the same." He murmurs out, almost as if it was meant for himself, yet as he was still in close proximity to Chanyeol, he heard him clear as day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the notes at the end of this chapter, yo !

When the lead of his pencil snapped, Chanyeol sighed. Exam season was not going lightly for him and he was beginning to feel the effects of staying up to ungodly hours. Looking at his phone, he attempted to read the time through blurry vision. Blinking, he lifted his glasses, to rub his eyes, now being able to see 3:25 AM staring back at him. Almost as if it was taunting him. 

Letting out a frustrated groan, Chanyeol gets up from his seat, feeling his back crack, as he stretches. Before he can sit down to resume studying, his tummy begins to growl at him, as if it was pissed at him for forgetting to feed it. "okay okay" he whispers, rubbing his stomach as he begins to head for the kitchen. Being mindful of his other roommates currently sleeping. What lucky bastards. Chanyeol thinks enviously as he sees the kitchen come into view. Sehun had only one exam this term, while Jongin had just finished all his exams earlier today. Quickly he shuffles to the fridge, peering in and seeing absolutely nothing, aside for some pop and beer. Groaning, Chanyeol slams the fridge door shut. Since he was so busy with exams, he hasn't noticed the dwindling food source. Chanyeol quickly goes to the cupboards, that he knows has instant ramen, again being met with the same disappointment. What the fuck. What have his roommates been doing? He knows that this is all his fault, his roommates almost never ate his food. In fact now that he's thinking of it, Chanyeol's never seen them eat anything unless he's offered it to them. 

Which he as a good hyung he is, almost always.

Chanyeol sighs heavily. Now he's sleep deprived, hungry, and emotional. He needed to get out of this now suffocating kitchen. Going to the front door, Chanyeol makes sure he has his wallet and keys before slipping on a jacket and leaving, the apartment with a soft click.

The night was beautiful, lightly smiling and acknowledging other stressed out university kids that passed by him, most likely going home from studying at the library. At least he wasn't the only one suffering this exam season. Chanyeol thought with a huff, watching as a white puff of air escape from his lips, due to the ever changing seasons. Making quick way to the corner store, he finally sees what he's been craving for desperately. Any uni kid's go to: 

Instant ramen.

Grabbing a few cups to keep him going for a few days, he also grabs cheese and kimchi, already salivating at the fact that his body will be getting something else than coffee. Chanyeol can't even recall the last time he ate, but due to how much and loud his stomach is grumbling, he knows it's been too long. Making quick work, Chanyeol is already making his way home. As he's walking home, he sees movement towards his left. Thinking, it's just a cat, he doesn't think much. As he walks closer to an darkened ally, he hears muffled screams and yells. Chanyeol's body immediately recognizes those as screams of pain. Only ever hearing those types of screams in horror movies. His hair immediately standing up on the back of his neck. Slowly his walk stops, he doesn't know if he should help or not. He's seen horror movies before, and this was how almost everyone dies. The internal battle beginning in his head. His good conscience quickly overpowers his rational side.

"fuck it" he thinks before he starts to jog towards the sounds of scuffle. 

As he's jogging, he tries to locate his phone before wincing as he remembers that he's left it on his desk. "not good, not good, not good" his rational brain continues to chant at him. Before his brain catches up to the rest of his body, that he should just go home and call the police from the safety of his apartment, he's already at the entrance of the ally.

Chanyeol knows that it's far too late to turn back now. Seeing two figures pressed against each other, one with the back turned towards him and another who's still making noises of struggle. The latter making eye contact with Chanyeol, pleading for help. It was now or never. 

"Hey!" Chanyeol shouts.  
"What the hell is going on?" Before anything could happen, the pleading man's body suddenly goes limp as his head lolls to the side. Chanyeol's eyes widen even more when he takes in the rest of the scene. The man's eyes now emotionless unfocused, as if Chanyeol wasn't even there at all.  
"What the fuck..." he whispers out as the former one now whips his head towards, the newcomer. All Chanyeol can see are red glowing eyes.

Danger. 

Staggering back, Chanyeol drops his bag of food, hunger now completely forgotten as fear quickly fills his body. Chanyeol turns around and begins to dart it back home. Completely missing the shocked expression of the man. He passes by one light post. Good. Chanyeol thinks, three more and he'll be home. Before Chanyeol could even get to the second light post, he hears a gust of wind, before he's grabbed. Letting a shout, he's shoved onto a wall, letting out a gasp as the wind is knocked out of him. When Chanyeol finally gathers enough courage, he opens his eyes again, meeting those blood red eyes for the second time of the night. Frozen in fear, he only lets out a small whimper, when the smaller man grabs Chanyeol's face to further, what it seems like, examine his face? Moving it in different directions. Chanyeol begins to struggle and squrim, only stopping when he feels the nails of the black haired man dig into his face.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man says softly.  
Can Chanyeol even call this thing a man? It still had blood dripping down the lower part of it's face, making Chanyeol panic ever more. This is how I die.  
"P-please stop" Chanyeol manages to cry out, his heart going miles an hour in his chest.  
"why would I do that love?" He hears a breathy chuckle beside his ear, disrupting the pounding of his heart. Chanyeol begins to let tears stream down his face, his lungs still struggling from the lack of air.  
"I-I won't tell them what you did" He pleads out.  
The man ignoring him, lets go of his face with a soft smile. An expression so out of tune with the situation completely.  
"You look exactly the same." He murmurs out, almost as if it was meant for himself, yet as he was still in close proximity to Chanyeol, he heard him clear as day. Chanyeol's brain was going haywire. His big eyes darted back and forth, looking for a chance to book it back home. Chanyeol's lung are now on fire, the sobs he's letting out aren't happening the situation at all. Chanyeol is panicking.  
"Calm down love" The unknown man coos at him. wait coos? what the fuck is happening!  
"w-what..." His sentence is disrupted by an ugly sob. Chanyeol needed to get out of here now.  
"P-please let me go, I didn't e-even see anything, p-promise!" Chanyeol cries out, getting even more overwhelmed as the minutes pass by. The minutes feeling like hours under the man's strange gaze. "What's your name?" the man asks, completely ignoring his terrified state and pleads to go. Even more confused, Chanyeol decides he's had enough.

Gathering the courage, he shoves the man off, surprising the man enough to give him enough time to shakily run towards the entrance of the ally he's been pulled into. As he reaches the end, hope quickly dwindles down as he registers the red eyes once again staring back at him. "nonononono" Chanyeol wails out. He knows horror movies, he's the dumb character that dies 10 minutes in, he should've just stayed home, this is what he ge-  
"Now why would you run?" The man's hardened gaze, interrupts his thoughts. Too panic to even take in the words of the killer, Chanyeol's attempts at taking deep breaths were not helping him at all. Sobbing even harder,  
"P-please don't h-hurt m-me" Chanyeol says. He hated the way his voice shook and how pathetic he sounded. He just wanted to be back in his apartment.  
Immediately as soon as Chanyeol uttered those words out, the man's face turns serious.  
"I would never hurt you". He says so sincerely, Chanyeol almost believes him.  
Almost.  
This was getting too much. If the man was going to kill him, why couldn't he just do it quickly??  
"W-what do you want f-from me?" Chanyeol cries out.  
The next words were unexpected,  
"I've been waiting for you"  
At that statement, his blood runs cold. His breath hicks, the stress is getting too much for Chanyeol to handle, he quickly feels his legs give out. the smaller man now supporting him. His brain quickly shutting off, as his head limps forward, landing on the latter's shoulder. The last thing Chanyeol registers before his world goes black is  
"I've waited too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is actually one of the first times, I've ever wrote and posted stories on AO3, I'm still learning the ropes! I'm really excited to how this story will play out, I've been wanting to make a story like this for a while now! Constructive criticism is always welcomed ! If there are mistakes, I'll probably come back in a few days to fix and revise, so please chill till then ! :)


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Please enjoy the chapter :)

Chanyeol opens his eyes with a gasp. His chest heaving as he tries to sit up. Almost immediately, he is hit with the biggest headache of his life. His mind going a mile an minute, not too sure if he's still in danger. 

"Holy shit" he swears as he grabs onto his head. Looking around he notices that he's back in his room. His already racing heart, quickly calms down. 

He's not in danger. 

He didn't die.

Wait.

But how did he get home last night?

Throwing the covers off of him, he quickly stands up, staggering for a few moments before he can fully grasp the change. Ignoring the huge headache, he leaves his room and moves towards the living room. Running past his two roommates cuddling on the coach, watching tv. Ignoring their bewildered stares, he frantically runs into the kitchen. He needs to make sure last night wasn't real. Opening the cupboards, there he sees instant ramen, breathing a sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare. Chanyeol sags onto the counter behind him. Suddenly remembering to check the fridge, he leaps up and goes to open the fridge before getting interrupted by Sehun's hand.

"Already going for ramen at 10 in the morning?" Sehun questions, with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

Pouting sligthly, Chanyeol glares playfully at him "not like you're much better". 

Jongin groans, still sitting on the couch, "Sehunnnnnnnnn, come back, it's coldd" he whines out.

Babies. 

Chanyeol lived with babies. 

Both men ignore him, continuing their conversation. "You look like absolute shit, yeol" The younger chisels at him. "Did you even fall asleep this time?" He continues. 

Chanyeol quickly waves him off. He was not in the mood for this. "yeah, yeah" he says, ignoring the younger's question, "few more days and I'll finally be able to sleep." he grumbles out as he makes his way out of the kitchen. 

He only had two days left before his major exams, you'll be damned if you think he was going to waste any second of it.

So everything was just a dream? he furrowed his brows as he made his way back into his bedroom. But it felt so real.... beyond exhausted Chanyeol didn't want to think about it any further, slopping into his chair, he begins to reread and further organize his last notes. 

Hearing a knock at his door, Chanyeol blearily looks behind him towards the sound, to see what looked like Jongin. "Hyung, have you eaten yet?" 

definitely Jongin. 

Rubbing his eyes, Chanyeol decided this interruption from his studies, was a perfect break, resting his eyes for just a moment. His tired eyes thanking him almost immediately. Feeling the pleasant relief, "Time's it?" Chanyeol grumbled out. 

"Six PM" a chirpier voice replied. "Me and Sehun are going to go out to eat. Do you think you can take a break to join us?" 

As soon as food was mentioned, a loud grumble was heard coming from the older. 

Slightly amused yet concerned, Jongin leans off of the door frame, "Hyung, I know you haven't eaten all day. I'm forcing you to come out. This break will make you feel better". He says taking in Chanyeol's disheveled appearance. "have you even brushed your teeth yet?' he says jokingly, easily being met with big bright pink ears. 

Chuckling softly, Jongin begins to make his way down the hall, his voice slowly fading away. "Be ready in ten or me and Sehun will drag you out!" 

Grumbling, he knew how stubborn both of them could get. He couldn't escape this outing even if he tried. Quickly he moves to brush his teeth. Once he reaches the mirror he finally takes in how dead he looks. The bags under the eyes, as well as pale skin and slightly chapped lips. Sighing, It would only be for two more days. He thinks. Putting on a cleaner oversized hoodie, he makes sure the hood covers his uncontrollable hair. Fixing his glasses he moves to finish the last of his notes, in order to easily pick up when he's back home. 

He quickly gets lost in his studies once again as both younger boys burst into the eldest's room. Bewildered Chanyeol turns around, only to be snatched by both of their strong grips. 

Holy shit. 

When did they have time to start working out? 

As he begins walking with the boys down the street, he feels a gaze on the back of his head. Looking around, he couldn't spot anyone. 

Weird.

How sleep deprived was he? 

Wanting to get back to his work faster, he rushes his roommates to a small restaurant. This restaurant was famous in their campus, most popular for their tteokbokki. In his own world, Chanyeol doesn't notice them sitting down and Sehun ordering food for all three of them. Chanyeol's focus is entirely on his phone as he begins to revise from photos he took of his notes. 

Only letting out a small shout when Jongin snatches his phone from his hand. "That isn't a break. Enjoy our company." Sehun said with a small glare. 

Only softening his gaze, as he took in Chanyeol's pathetic form. "You work too hard hyung, you're gonna do amazing in that exam. Stop stressing." He said softly. 

Nodding along to his words, with a frown on his face "you're right, you're right." Chanyeol said. "Okay let's eat!" Jongin said with a small laugh, lightening the mood.

All three boys begin to dig into the food, catching up from a week's absence due to exam. Yet, Chanyeol still couldn't stop the creeping feeling of being watched. 

Does he look that bad? He knew he didn't look amazing compared to Sehun and Jongin, but still. 

Pouting, Chanyeol shoves the feeling aside. Everyone is going through exam season right now, why is he being stared at? He thinks bitterly. 

Once the boys have finished their meals, Sehun stood up to go pay, not after fighting with Chanyeol first. 

"Hyung this is the FIRST and ONLY time I'm paying for you". Sehun huffs, looking boredly at him. 

"You better relish in this moment and shut up. It won't happen again." He says before turning around and quickly paying the cashier. 

Groaning, Chanyeol slumps against Jongin, who looks amazing for just recovering from exams as well. Jongin should've just been a model. Chanyeol thinks looking up at the smaller man while resting his head on the other's shoulder. As soon as Jongin put his hand on top of his head to pet affectionately at the older, Chanyeol could've sworn he heard a low growl erupt through the room 

. Too busy relishing in the comforting touch, as well as being too exhausted to care, he begins to nod off, not noticing Jongin's tensing shoulder, as well as Sehun looking protectively around the small restaurant. 

Gently he was woken up a few moments later, to Jongin's uneasy smile. 'Let's go home hyung, you need to get some sleep." looking up with a squint, "What's wrong?" Quickly reading the two's body language. "Nothing, nothing" Jongin soothed his facial expressions. "Let's just go home" Nodding, Chanyeol follows both boys out, 

never noticing Sehun do a final sweep of the resturant.

Walking home, Chanyeol feels the gaze on him grow stronger, feeling a shiver go down his back. 

Okay, he was way too paranoid for it not to be fake, he thinks attempting to shake the gaze off. 

"Do you guys feel like something is staring at you guys?" Chanyeol asked casually. Pretending like he wasn't secretly freaking out. 

Too fast for him to notice, the boys looked at each other with a form of understanding before deciding to both feign confusion. 

"What are you talking about Hyung?" Kai asks cautiously , "I knew you didn't sleep last night" Sehun quickly added on. 

Groaning, so he was just too paranoid. Shaking his head, "Nevermind". "I think you're right about that though" He said pointedly towards Sehun, before continuing to look forward. 

No longer paying attention to his roommates, the two boys share one more silent stare, before slowly quickening their pace to get all parties home faster. Chanyeol, having a million things on his mind, still oblivious as ever. 

Once they reached home, the three boys went into their separate rooms, with a quiet "goodnight". Chanyeol looked at his notes with a sigh. He just wanted to get his exam over and done with. Sitting back down, the exhausted university student begins to revise his notes. As the hours go by, the feeling of being stared at comes back. Groaning, he needs to concentrate. 

Looking up and staring ahead, he squinted through his small window, just in case some freak in the bush is staring at him. Only to be met with the night sky and the view of the road. Chanyeol reaches over to shut his blinds. 

Putting his head in his arms, he needed to get that stupid nightmare out of his head. It wasn't real. Nothing about that was real. Blood sucking creatures aren't real. 

He chanted that in his head, before picking up his pencil and rewriting needed terms for the exam. 

As he worked, he didn't even notice himself dozing off, too dedicated to finishing his work. Slowly his head begins to go closer to his desk, the same time his blinks get longer and longer. His whole body relaxing despite the uncomfortable position, he put himself in. His breaths become deeper and even. 

He doesn't even have a chance to notice the now bright red eyes openly staring at him through the blinds. 

When Chanyeol wakes up next, the cracking of his neck leaves him groaning. 

okay.

Maybe he was overworking himself. 

But he now only had one day left before his most important exam. This exam would make or break his average. 

Deciding he needed to clean up a little, Chanyeol hops in to take a shower. Only getting out when his muscles have completely relaxed. From there, he decides to sleep a little more. He's memorized all the terms he needed and many more, just in case. Once Chanyeol feels a little less like shit, he makes his way to the kitchen. Not seeing his roommates, he quickly makes scrambled eggs with his limited cooking skills. 

As he's eating, Chanyeol gets a text from a classmate of his.

"Chanyeol-ah, do you want to meet at the library?" while he's reading the first message, another is sent. "We can go over the materials needed for the exam" followed by a pleading dog emoticon. Deciding a change of scenery would do him justice, he quickly agreed. "Of course hyungg" He sends. 

Widening his eyes, he didn't realize he slept for that long. "Is four okay?" He sends with a big question mark emoticon. He's met with an "Yes! See you there". Knowing that the library is only an 30 minute walk from his apartment, the tall man quickly finishes getting ready.

Although he took a nap earlier, Chanyeol looks like a wreck still. After the exam, he'll need to sleep for a few days straight in order to even think of his eye bags going away. 

Letting out a sigh, he places a beanie over his messy hair. 

This will have to do. 

Another cozy sweater, under his jacket, and he is off towards the library.

Humming softly to the music in his ears, he wishes he could play his guitar. Music has always been his stress reliever. Sometimes he wonders, what life would be like if he was a music major instead. He completely adores music, yet his family pushed him towards a more academic major. 

His thoughts are slowly cut off when he feels like he's being stared at again. Letting out a big sigh, he looks around, once again spotting no one. He thought that he was over that nightmare. 

Apparently not.

Being angered at his brain for focusing on this stupid nightmare when he had such an important exam so soon, he quickens his pace once he sees the big steps of the library. 

Walking inside, he sees the older man. Feeling a grin come on his face, he excitedly waves at him "Hyung!" 

Junmyeon quickly whips his head towards Chanyeol, beckoning him forward. "It feels like I haven't seen you in so long" Junmyeon said as he watches Chanyeol place his things beside him. Sitting in a chair, "Me too, it feels like I haven't seen anyone in a while." Chanyeol says with a content sigh, before continuing, 

"I've been studying so hard, I think I know every thing on the back of my hand". He says proudly, puffing his chest out sightly. 

Those sleepless nights definitely helped.

"Is that so?" Junmyeon muses out, amused at the other's antics. 

"Alright then, let's quiz you." 

As the two go back and forth with quizzing different terms, the feeling of being watched eventually worsens. No longer being able to ignore it, he looks around the room. "Yeol?" Junmyeon calls. "Is there something wrong?' he asks. Deciding he can trust his friend. Sighing,

"I had a nightmare a few nights ago" Chanyeol starts. 

"It seemed so real and I-I think I've just been paranoid since." he whines out. 

Looking at his classmate for advice, he sees Junmyeon deep in thought. "Sehun told me you haven't been sleeping well lately. You always push yourself. Maybe this is just a sign to sleep more?" Junmyeon questions.

"No, I always push myself every exam season, but this time." 

Chanyeol leans in towards his friend. "I-it just feels different. Like I feel like someone's watching me, every time I leave the house" He whispers out, looking around quickly to see if someone was actually stalking him. Junmyeon still looks unconvinced.

"Yeol. Go home and sleep okay?". Looking at the watch on his wrist. "It's late anyways. You need to sleep in order to perform well on the exam tomorrow." 

Taking in his words, Chanyeol visibly deflates. 

He probably thinks I'm crazy.

Suddenly getting hit with exhaustion, he begins to pack up his things. "Fine." Chanyeol huffs out. "Text me when you get home okay?" his older friend says concerned. Both of them walking towards the exit and only departing at the bottom of the stairs. Feeling the unknown feeling he's been suffering from for a few days now disappear, Chanyeol physically begins to relax again. "Okay Hyung" he says with a tired smile. "When are you and Sehun going to tell us you're actually dating though?" 

Letting out a loud laugh, when Junmyeon goes red and begins to swat at the man."Yah!" Running away from the attacks, "Love you Hyung! See you tommorow!" Chanyeol shouts as he goes down the road. Easily being met with a fading "You Brat! Come back here!".

Chuckling softly to himself, Chanyeol begins to walk slower. The sun had just set and the air was cooler. Comfortably Chanyeol walks further down the road, before the hairs on the back of his neck stands up, again. Sighing, he looks around once again to confirm if it really was just his tiredness and paranoia. 

Suddenly Chanyeol stops dead in his tracks, a gasp escaping his lips. His knees almost buckling at the sight in front of him. His heart beating becoming so loud in his ears, when he meets the familiar eyes of someone in the ally in front of him. 

The bright red eyes.

It wasn't a dream after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol works so hard :( Stop overworking king. I also don't know what his major will be yet! Please let me know if you have any ideas!! This chapter was suppperrrr long, but it just didn't feel right ending any sooner! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!! See you soon :p


End file.
